bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey
Corey was a houseguest on Season 1 - Kanto and Season 7 - Kalos. Big Brother Kanto Corey came into the house and immediately was recognized as a social threat. Known for his overly dramatic and very extra diary room sessions, he quickly got to work on his mission of getting either Nicole or Nicolas out of the house since they seemed to be an obvious duo. It was when he tried to convince Jack, Nicole's friend to try to put up Nicole as a replacement nominee Week 1 that he fell into a state of trouble. Even though he himself didn't end up nominated Week 1, Jack had told Nicole about his attempt to get Jack to put her up as a nominee and this obviously angered both Nicole and Nicolas. Naturally, when Nicolas won the Head of Household competition the next week, his backdoor target was Corey. Though he wasn't an initial nominee, when Julia won the Veto Competition, he was named as the replacement nominee and was the clear target. Over the next day, Corey with the help of Connor, Sydney and Andie worked to flip the vote to evict Julio instead of Corey. When the vote flip and blindside was successful, the dynamic in the house shifted and a clear majority alliance came together. For the next few weeks, Corey worked alongside Renee, Connor, Sydney, Rodney, Andie and Julia in order to get both Nicole and Nicolas out of the house as well as anyone who was associated with them. One of the more iconic moments within this alliance was when they were actually able to work together to strategically put together their Lists for the list competition in order to ensure that Corey won the Head of Household and put up their targets. It was this Week 3 Head of Household that set the tone for the rest of the pre-jury phase of the game. Anyone who was closely aligned with Nicole and/or Nicolas was a target. When Corey won his Diamond Power of Veto during the Week 4 Badge Battle, he kept it a secret until Week 6 when Sydney officially turned on the majority alliance and decided to put up Corey's close allies Connor and Julia. He used his power of save Connor and nominate Nicole in his place. Once the jury phase of the game began, the first casualty that the majority alliance faced was Connor during the Fast Forward eviction. For the next few weeks Corey found himself in an increasingly good position, never really anyone's number one target. In fact, he was never nominated again after the Week 2 failed backdoor. His next betrayal came at the Final 3 when he won the Final Head of Household competition and evicted Julia and brought Aly to the Final 2 to face the jury. Corey ended up winning by a vote of 5 to 2. Throughout the game, Corey was known for his savy gameplay, but friendly exterior as well his overuse of the word "bussy". Competition History Voting History Big Brother Kalos Competition History Voting History Category:Winner Category:Returnee Category:13th